


The Very Secret Diary of Jacksonator

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Hannah Montana (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Jackson is a super hero, and everyone either loves him or not. Entry 11: I am so dead. Either I should run, or just hide from Miley. But I have to admit, this diary is fun to read. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Secret Diary of Jacksonator

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this story, and this story is from Hannah Montana, Disney does and this is also heavily influenced (aka inspired by) Cassandra Claire's the very secret diaries.

Day One

 

I had to fight off Rico, and I won, therefore I am the Jacksonator, here to terminate anything.

Day Two

 

Miley started laughing at me because she didn't see how I won against Rico. Maybe that or the fact that the name Jacksonator seemed to make her mock me.

Day Three

Apparently Dad found out, and gave me a terminator super hero figurine.

Day Four

Technically, the terminator figurine is a doll.

Note to self: maybe no one will notice this doll.

Day Five

Oliver and Lily somehow fled into my room and found my figurine. I had to say that it's just a figurine.

Day Six

Somehow Rico found out. I am so dead.

Day Seven

Remember how I said I was so dead. I am totally not dead.

Day Eight

I became the Jacksonator once again, and took my figurine, not a doll, back.

Day Nine

Remember how I said I was so not dead. I lied.

Day Ten, Later

Once again, I showed Rico my superiority skills, and showed him who was boss.

Day Eleven

I decided to leave my cape and cardboard box of myself.

Note to self: Jacksonator can be quite neglected.

Day Eleven, Later

Discovered why not to provoke girls, especially little sisters.

Day Eleven, Later Later

I am so dead. Either I should run, or just hide from Miley. But I have to admit, this diary is fun to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
